Clin de pluie
by Ludivinne
Summary: La pluie tombe, Levy s'ennuit seule dans un café. La journée a été décevante. Longue, et triste... Petit OS douillet en attendant.


**Texte OS : Pluie**

**Notes : Je conseille de lire ce texte en écoutant une playlist pluie et orage sur youtube, ou bien de la lire un jour de pluie.**

.

.

.

Le matin avait été morne. Toute la journée avait été grise. Et la soirée s'était révélée pluvieuse.

Levy soupira et pose sa tête dans ses bras posés sur la table.

Elle était épuisée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait passé la journée à traduire ce livre poussiéreux qu'un client lui avait confié. Et ça ne s'était pas révélé aussi palpitant qu'elle avait espéré… Un simple livre de compte, rédigé par un intendant sérieux il y a deux ou trois siècles. Rien de très difficile, juste très… lassant. Répétitif. Epuisant.

Mirajane lui avait déposé une théière de thé chaud un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais Levy n'y avait presque pas touché. En plus de son épuisement, elle se sentait… vide.

_**Il **_était venu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle l'avait croisé. Elle avait même tenté de le saluer… mais il est passé à côté d'elle sans la voir, la regarder…

Ce « il » était un homme… absolument incompréhensible. Tantôt il venait lui parler de lui-même et lui demandait avec gentillesse de lui rendre des petits services… Tantôt il l'ignorait, ne la saluait pas, ni la regardait, faisant fi de son existence.

Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Lucy, des mois de cela, cette dernière avait été stupéfaite en apprenant l'identité de la personne qui avait fait chavirer le grand cœur de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était exclamée « _Quoi ? C'est lui dont t'es amoureuse et dont t'arrêtes pas de me parler ?_ ». La transie d'amour avait haussé les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Son incompréhension avait quelque chose de blessant…

Oui c'était de lui dont elle était amoureuse… Et lorsque la blonde avait cherché à creuser plus loin, pour connaître les raisons à son amour… Levy n'avait pu répondre que quelques mots, qui lui semblait pourtant si insuffisant pour décrire cette personne… « _Il est très gentil, et puis il a un charme… _»

Elle aurait pu vanter tant d'autres choses. Mais au final c'était la gentillesse incroyable dont il pouvait faire preuve envers elle, envers les autres, qui lui restait en mémoire… Et son charme… sa stupéfiante aura qui l'ensorcelait et qui lui donnait conscience à tout instant de sa présence quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle…

« Levy ?

-Mh ? »

Une magnifique femme aux cheveux blanc argenté était en train de claquer les doigts devant son visage. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait enfin réussit à capter l'attention de sa camarade, et lui demanda :

« Tu m'avais demandé de te prévenir quand il serait 18h. Tu comptes manger ici ce soir ? Ou finir ton thé ?

-Mh… Non je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci encore pour tout aujourd'hui !

-C'est un plaisir de voir ta petite frimousse ! »

La jeune fille se mit debout et s'étira. Il ne restait qu'elle, toute frêle, et deux habitués du café qui discutaient en fumant la pipe. Au sortir de l'établissement ils la saluèrent et elle leur rendit la pareille.

La pluie lui sembla encore plus assourdissante une fois qu'elle fut sortie dehors. Elle resta quelques secondes sous le porche, à regretter d'avoir oublier son parapluie chez elle.

Zut ! C'était vraiment une journée décevante…

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dut partir plus tôt, quand il ne pleuvait pas encore, et faire la route avec ses amis… Elle ne se sentirait pas aussi seule à l'instant.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son sac à dos pour vérifier qu'il était bien fermé et boutonna jusqu'en haut son imperméable jaune canari.

Elle avait beaucoup d'amis. Et ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment, étaient attachés à elle. Donc elle avait l'extrême chance d'avoir de nombreux très bons amis. Néanmoins ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir parfois exclue des groupes, ou de se tenir en retrait car elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise… c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulue s'imposer sur le chemin du retour de Lucie et Erza, avec leur deux anciens meilleurs amis. Elle ne voulait pas gêner, les faire se sentir obliger de lui tenir une conversation, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout.

Mh. En vérité, il y avait également une autre raison… Elle aurait put LE croiser et échanger quelques mots, si elle restait quelques heures en plus au café…

Elle sentit son petit cœur se contracter douloureusement et se mordit les joues pour ne pas pleurer.

Cet amour à sens unique commençait à la rendre dingue. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à ne pas ressentir tout le temps ces états d'humeur et de passions, ça n'était pas bon pour elle, ni pour l'amitié qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de construire avec cet homme…

Elle s'avança d'un pas et offrit son visage à la pluie furieuse.

Ça lui fit un bien fou ! Ça la libéra ! Quelques petites larmes se perdirent à travers les flots d'eau qui tapaient sur sa face, mais elle n'en avait cure. Même le froid qu'elle ressentit à travers bien des frissons et des gouttelettes qui atteignaient son cou, ne la fit pas regretter son action inconsidérée.

Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin d'entendre et de sentir la pluie. L'énergie folle qui circulait dans cette eau et qui semblait l'alimenter…

Et ce bruit, cette douceur qu'elle sentait dans cette musique bruyante, de clapotis sur le trottoir, sur les toits, sur les feuilles des arbres… Cette beauté de la nature, cette offrande faite à toutes créatures vivantes sur Terre…

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça la vie finalement…

Elle entendit un bruit de clochette derrière elle, et se retourna.

Un grand homme, encapuchonné dans un sweat noir, avec par-dessus une veste en cuir, avec des piercings partout sur son visage, débarqua sur le perron du café et la regarda pendant une seconde.

Un éclat d'étonnement la saisit. _Tiens ? Il était encore là ? Il n'était pas parti plus tôt ?_

Une petite grimace en forme de sourire tordit les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle, et un petit éclair d'attention passa dans ses yeux.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et ça figea l'espace d'un instant le cœur de Levy. L'image s'imprima dans sa rétine, atteignit son cerveau et l'apaisa.

Puis tout de suite après, il lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans une autre rue, disparaissant sous la pluie qui ne cessait pas de tomber.

Un éclair éclaircis le ciel, et le visage de la jeune fille.

Son cœur s'était calmé, les émotions qui tourbillonnaient depuis plusieurs heures en elle ralentirent leur course, et elle sentit ses traits du visage se détendre.

Il l'avait reconnu. L'avait regardé. Lui avait adressé un clin d'œil…

Elle sentit son cœur repartir plus joyeusement dans sa poitrine. L'atmosphère s'était allégée.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée.

.

.

.

**Notes : Vala, un petit texte en attendant que je poste mon autre fiction. KDO.**


End file.
